Incorrespondidamente infeliz
by Brezbriznost
Summary: Porque a veces es mejorar mirar hacia otro lado, aunque la persona que ames ya no te desee a ti.


Título: Incorrespondidamente infeliz.  
Personajes: Mello (Mihael Keehl) y Matt (Mail Jeevas).  
Género: Angustia, romance  
Disclaimer: Death Note, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen.  
Notas de la autora: ¿Alguna vez dije que soy mala con los títulos?

* * *

Estaba… ¿Angustiado? Quizás. No tenía ganas de jugar al futbol y mucho menos de hablarle al pelirrojo. Sólo se encontraba con las fuerzas suficientes para estar sentado en una de las esquinas del patio, perteneciente a la institución Wammy House.

Veía como sus compañeros, con cara de feliz cumpleaños, se movían de acá para allá sin detenerse ni un segundo. 

Y él, sentado allí por la culpa del enano albino. _Patético._

Si, porque era la culpa de Near. Sólo él tenía la culpa de su molestia… Le molestaba sentirse molesto. _Suspiro, _¿Quién diría que algo tan estúpido como aquella frase, podía pasar por su cabeza? Pero en cierta parte era así.

Últimamente lo observaba con atención, más allá del odio que florecía muy a menudo en su interior. _Un momento… _¿Odio? No, no era odio… Era su orgullo, el cual se quebrantaba al saber que el menor iba a ser quien iba a elegir L, o con sus palabras, era el preferido. La arrogancia de creer ser el mejor y darse cuenta de que no lo es.

Siempre sucedía, miraba con superioridad la tabla de notas y su sonrisa, la misma que demostraba arrogancia, desaparecía al instante de leer _Mello 99, Near 100._

Por uno, por un maldito uno no había superado a Near.

Mello siguió mirando, el cielo, la pelota que giraba en el suelo. Sentía como el viento desordenaba su cabello y como el frío se apegaba a él. Y, aún así, los pensamientos de qué sentía hacia el albino no desaparecían…

Tomó de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate y justo cuando iba a deleitarla, una cabellera pelirroja, acompañada de unos ojos verdes se asomaron delante de él.

— ¿¡Qué diablos…! —Gritó, revoleando el chocolate en alguna parte del pasto. —Carajo, ¡Matt! Me debes un chocolate.

— Lo siento… —Se escuso el menor, aún sin dejar de sonreír. —Adivina que día es hoy.

— El día de que me dejes en paz… —Y no era una pregunta.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió, pues Mello no actuaba así con él. Sabía de los ataques del rubio, conocía de su altanería, arrogancia y máximo orgullo; pero aún así aquella contestación no se la veía venir.  
Sin más, continuó la conversación.

—Como sea, hoy sale Guitar Hero, el juego del que te he hablad—

—No quiero jugar tus estúpidos juegos.

—…—Comenzaba a molestarse. —Pero me has dicho que quisieras jugarlo, ¿no lo recuerdas?

—No.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

Mello suspiró agotado y cansado, no tenía ganas de hablar con Matt.

— Sólo déjame. —Terminó sin más, reincorporándose, ignorando completamente la sorprendida como molesta cara de su compañero de cuarto.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda… ¡Qué carajos! _Repetía incontablemente el de ojos verdes. Su amigo estaba extraño, lo sabía, pero el porqué era toda una incógnita.

Pensó que quizás era mejor descansar, y se dirigió a su cuarto; encontrándose con el rubio tendido sobre su cama.

Sonrió, porque no había nada más lindo que un Mello dormido. Su rostro no demostraba más que inocencia, porque –a pesar de lo que el mayor quería aparentar- no era más que alguien que había sufrido en el pasado e intentaba ocultar aquello con una máscara de la personalidad que todos veían a diario.

Todo menos él, claro.

Se acercó y se sentó de cunclillas al suelo junto a la cama, para poder tener a escasos centímetros de él, el rostro del ojiazul.

—_Te quiero… —_Pronunció antes de besar sus labios, provocando como consecuencia que el besado fuera despierto y empujara bruscamente al menor.

— ¡Qué…! ¡Matt!

— ¿Uh?

— ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!

— No sabía que te molestaba, ya nos hemos besado Mello… —Le respondió confundido, poniéndose de pie y se sacudió un poco la ropa.

— P-pero… ¡No me importa, Matt! Solo no me beses, ¿entendiste? —Desvió la mirada, furioso, y pasando la manga de su remera por sus labios. Ante esto, el pelirrojo no pudo más con lo que sentía y, sin previo aviso, se posicionó sobre el otro en un ágil movimiento. — ¿M-matt? ¿Q-qué diablos? Te he dicho que… —Pero, justo cuando estaba hablando, Matt volvió a besarle; impidiéndose cualquier intento de salida.

Aprisionó sus muñecas, al igual que sus piernas. Mello, atónito de que Matt poseyera tal fuerza, intentó salirse; lo cual no consiguió.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Mello? —Preguntó al separarse de su compañero y amigo.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Matt? ¡Qué te sucede a ti! ¡Aléjate de mi, jodido perro! —Gritó más bien por la incomodidad de la situación, pues podía sentir la respiración de éste mezclándose con la suya.

— No. —Le respondió seriamente, incomodando al que se encontraba abajo.

Jamás había visto a Matt de esa forma, su rostro despreocupado y sonriente había cambiado a preocupado y serio.

Debía decirle, pero simplemente no podía. Las palabras no salían de su boca y se congeló al instante.

— Mello, ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

— S-siempre he sido así, Matt, no se porqué te preocupas. —Replicó y se maldijo internamente, ¿acaso había tartamudeado? ¡El no podía hacerlo! ¡Era Mihael Keehl! Jamás tartamudeaba, y mucho menos frente al menor.

— No, no ha sido así. Antes no escapabas de mí, antes no me golpeabas al besarte… Antes… antes era diferente.

— Cállate.

— Mello… Dime.

— Déjame, Matt, basta. —Le respondió mirándole directamente a los ojos, aparentando estar igual de serio que el otro.

— Mello… —Susurró, sentía como si su voz fuera a quebrarse… y no podía.

— Ya… Ya basta… —Se mordió el labio inferior, cerrando los ojos con fuerza; sentía como el dolor se acumulaba en sus muñecas, producto de lo fuerte que el otro le estaba agarrando.

Pero no le importa. Porque poco era ese dolor físico con el que sentía internamente, _¿Por qué? _

—Mello… —La voz de Matt nuevamente retumbó el la habitación, y supo que no quedaba otra opción.

—Yo… Creo que no debemos estar más juntos, Matt. Es solo que… yo… Near…

— Ahora… ¿Ahora te atrae Near?

—…—No respondió, pero aquel silencio le fue suficiente al pelirrojo para entender. Se retiró con cuidado del mayor y le sonrió _intentando _sonar despreocupado, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Por dentro, se estaba quebrando, y las ganas de llorar comenzaban a ganarle.

—Está bien, además, supongo que siempre no hemos sido más que amigos. Bah, ¡Qué digo! Ni siquiera hemos salido oficialmente, así que supongo que yo me he ilusionado, lo cual es verdad. Quiero que seas feliz con Near, no te preocupes… —Volvió a decir, y Mello se molestó.

Se molestó con Matt por su forma de ser, hacer como si estuviera bien cuando no lo estaba. Pero se molestó más consigo mismo por ser tan idiota. Sabía que la culpa no era toda de Matt, pero ahora mismo se sentía el núcleo de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo… Matt…

—Creo que debo irme, mañana tengo prueba y debo estudiar… A-adiós… -Se despidió con rapidez, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación y dejando a Mello solo.

El rubio solo pudo ver como una lágrima se asomaba en el rostro del pelirrojo y supo que su amistad no volvería a ser la de antes.


End file.
